


you know me (more than i know me)

by kamrynmustdie



Series: NCT: 153 pairings [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fortune Telling, M/M, also yuta is a dick i’m so sorry i didn’t mean to treat my bias this way, and yuwin are so minor it hurts, bc i too want to call ten babe 24/7, best friends!taeten, looking back thru it hyuck’s more of a bloody mind reader but we’re going with it, might not be portrayed v well tho, taeyong calls ten babe a lot, the yutae is BRIEF, there’s a mentioned car crash but it’s not major and doesn’t affect the main characters, yeah really that’s a thing that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamrynmustdie/pseuds/kamrynmustdie
Summary: Taeyong is determined to befriend Haechan, an eccentric young fortune teller, after some of Haechan's predictions about Taeyong's future proved shockingly accurate.(credit to @SVTAnanas on twitter for the prompt!!)





	you know me (more than i know me)

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE I START THIS: i hope to make this a series based on SVTAnanas’ prompt thread. however, it’s gonna be a slow journey.
> 
> to make things clear, i will in no way sexualise minors in this series, or force romance upon every pairing ever. this particular pairing has a 5-yr age gap, and i was actually super worried about posting it in case people disliked that fact.
> 
> anyhow, here we are, a good month after i finished writing this, finally having the courage to post it. i hope you enjoy the ride.

funfairs. taeyong had something of a love/hate relationship with them; his friends were too convinced he needed more fun in his life to care at this point.

that was where he was currently - stood in the queue for a fortune-teller, waiting on some ginger guy named donghyuck who, despite his age, was ‘just your type’. except, of all the dates he’d been on, none of them had been taeyong’s type. funny, how your friends can think they know more than you do about yourself...

“hi, are you next in line?” the soft words came with an equally soft-looking face greeting him, and taeyong looked up into a curious pair of eyes.

they fucking sparkled. this kid wasn’t real. he couldn’t be real.

“-hello? you there?” the guy was waving a hand in front of his face in that same, gentle manner, smiling ever so slightly at how taeyong had zoned out.

“yes, sorry, i’m taeyong, take it you’re donghyuck?”

the guy giggled (what a pretty sound) and nodded.

“that’s me. are you ready to hear your future?”

taeyong was awestruck. donghyuck had to be one of the most attractive guys he’d seen - and with the amount of dates he’d been forced into, that was saying something. he looked young, sure, but there was beauty in that, too; his face held a certain innocence that taeyong couldn’t help but appreciate.

“you can stop staring now, i know i’m irresistible. now, come on in, i’ve got so much to tell you.”

the way donghyuck spoke was laced with a unique type of maturity that taeyong couldn’t quite pinpoint. it was like he knew more than he let on, and he wanted you to know it... wise beyond his years, in a way. taeyong was enraptured.

“quiet type, are you? sweet, means i can do all the talking. no offence, but talkative clients are a pain in the ass.”

taeyong blinked; he’d been zoning out again, staring into his entwined fingers like they held the answers to the questions donghyuck left him with. a slender hand reached across the table to take his in a handshake, knocking him down from his thoughts and bringing him to focus on the boy sat before him.

(he’s too young for you, yong, don’t try.)

“i’m so sorry! i haven’t even introduced myself. i’m lee taeyong, i’m 22, and i guess i’m being pressured into this.”

donghyuck laughed gently, but it wasn’t malicious, and taeyong found himself laughing along with him.

“no need for the formality, taeyong-hyung, i’m going to tell you so much about yourself. first off, you don’t believe in this, do you? wanna be proven wrong?”

“...i’m honestly not sure who actually believes in this.” taeyong smiled at donghyuck’s words, already developing a soft spot for the younger.

“oh, you’d be surprised. if you don’t believe now, you will soon. promises, i know, but you’ll see. say, are you a dance coach?”

taeyong nodded his head with an embarrassed sigh. this kid was figuring him out already. “i am, you’re right. you know me from my teaching?”

donghyuck rolled his eyes, shrugging. “i get that a lot. i’ve never seen you before, i’d remember a face as pretty as yours.”

taeyong’s eyebrows shot up, and he leaned forward in his seat, unsure whether to be interested or unnerved. he’d never really believed in fortune-telling, if he was being honest, but if donghyuck could prove himself, he may make an exception.

“for example, you think fortune-tellers are full of shit, and you’re not going to believe anything i say until it happens. just to warn you now, for your next lesson, walk it instead of driving. there’s gonna be...” his face scrunched up momentarily, clearly deep in thought, “a drunk driver that causes an accident. you don’t wanna be in it.”

taeyong blinked. what the fuck?

“that’s... specific. we’ll see about that when it happens.” he was still skeptical, as most would be upon hearing something like that.

“well, when you walk past a car accident, you’ll have me to thank that you weren’t in it.” donghyuck was unfazed, smiling cryptically and taking another sip of his water.

“so, how’d you come to be a dance teacher? that’s a pretty cool job. it was your friends, right, they pushed you to do it when you thought you weren’t good enough? aren’t you glad you listened...”

•

taeyong looked himself up and down one last time, making sure he looked okay. he was only going to teach, it wasn’t like he needed to look fancy. currently, he’d gone for a simple button-up and jeans, and not to brag, but he thought he’d done pretty well. he’d be changing into dance gear, anyway.

(enough for the cute new student teacher to agree? well, that was to be found out later.)

he checked his watch; 6:30am. he’d need to be there at 7, meaning he had fifteen minutes to do nothing. or he could fix his hair...

taeyong sighed in defeat and grabbed his straighteners. while they warmed up, he reshuffled his get-ready playlist, dancing along to whatever came on, and with that he set about straightening his hair enough to give his look the edge it needed. he told himself it was fine that the sweat from dance would undo it, because cute student (yuta, to be exact) would see him before that happened.

6:45 came around, and he was ready, grabbing his keys and checking his phone was charged. 92% should do it - and he had a text from donghyuck, too. he’d been given the younger’s number ‘just in case you want to tell me you believe me now’, but they’d been texting for fun too.

\- from: future guy  
don’t forget to walk, don’t want any accidents now do we?

taeyong hung up his car keys. he’d hate for donghyuck to be right, and he’d hate being in a crash even more. walking it was.

\- to: future guy  
gonna be late 4 work then, walking takes longer. this better b worth it

•

ten minutes into his journey, he walked past a pair of police cars surrounding two other, crushed-looking cars. with a policeman stood a man, clearly undergoing a breathalyser test.

donghyuck was right. that’s kinda creepy.

•

“huh, taeyong, you again?” donghyuck peeped out from the fortune tent, eyebrows raising in recognition.

“told you i’d remember such a pretty face. you believe in me yet?”

taeyong sighed, following him into the tent. “you were right, there was a crash on the way to work. i walked past it.”

donghyuck grinned outright, and his entire face seemed to shine.

“see, i’m not completely full of shit. so, you gonna tell me i shine like the sun when i smile? it’s written all over you.” he spoke with a measured ease that taeyong was envious of; if only he were that easygoing.

“i wasn’t... okay, you have a cute smile. don’t make this weird, hyuck-ah.” taeyong, in his classic (gay) panic mode, tried to no-homo his way out of things.

“you’re thinking you might date me if i wasn’t underage. smooth, hyung. i’m 18 soon.”

taeyong froze at donghyuck’s casual words, staring right into the younger’s eyes. they still held that same sparkle.

“you’re here for your future, not to stare at me, we’ve been over this. it’s all written out for you already, taeyong, you’ve got success ahead of you. you’re gonna convince a friend to open a dance studio with you, and they’re going to support you with it. your friend’s name... let me think on that.”

donghyuck’s eyes fluttered shut, and taeyong could almost see the thought process going on behind his eyelids. it was fascinating, how he put his whole body into his work like this, and taeyong almost wanted to know more.

“-a number, right? yeol... no, it’s foreign, an english number...” he counted on his fingers, accented english coming out in whispers as he worked out the word for the number he needed. it was cute, in all honesty, but taeyong would never admit that.

“ten! your friend is called ten, and he’s foreign. you’ll suggest it to him, he’s going to tell you that you can do it, and together you’ll have a lot of success.” donghyuck seemed proud of himself for that.

“i do have a friend called ten, and i do dance with him, what the fuck?”

“it’s a common phrase from you, hyung, that is. might wanna vary your surprise a little bit, hearing ‘what the fuck’ all the time could get boring.”

donghyuck paused, letting taeyong think over all he’d just heard.

“-and call me back when you’ve opened your own dance studio, hyung, you’ll see.”

•

“were you going to tell us about how much you’re seeing donghyuck, at any point?”

jaehyun wasn’t so much accusatory as he was plain interested, but taeyong still blushed.

“has someone got a crush on the fortune-telling kid? he’s 17, yong, that’s low, even for you.”

taeyong gaped. “i do not have a crush, hyun-ah, it’s just that he predicted something, like, scarily accurate, and it happened. i kinda wanna know more, but i’m still not sure if he’s right or not. does that make any sense?”

“not really.” jaehyun smiled, doing nothing to put taeyong’s nerves at ease. exasperated, he sighed, trying to get his feelings across to his friend without seeing weird.

“it’s just... i’m interested in how he does it. and i want to know how much else he can tell me.”

“you’ll drive yourself mad, hyung, if you focus on your future like this.”

taeyong rolled his eyes; jaehyun was right, and they both knew it.

“i know. i’ll try not to. plus, hyuck’s genuinely good company.”

jaehyun raised an eyebrow in return, mouth forming the word ‘crush’ one last time before leaving to prepare his next class. why he chose to teach english, taeyong would never understand, but then jaehyun would say the same for his dance classes. at least he didn’t have to prepare written tasks so much - he’d always hated doing them, why let his students suffer?

“you lost, yongie?”

taeyong snapped out of his english-based reverie, looking up and straight into yuta’s eyes.

“what have i said about calling me yongie?” his voice was embarrassingly faint, even to his own ears, and he clearly wasn’t in tune with reality quite yet.

“i don’t know, that it makes you blush? it’s cute, stop that.” yuta reached to pull taeyong’s hands away from his reddening face, smiling gently at the elder.

“you’re a dick.” taeyong batted weakly at yuta’s hands as they retracted, and whether it was for revenge or simply more contact didn’t matter; yuta was smiling at him, properly grinning, and taeyong found himself lost in his bright eyes.

“for a teacher, you don’t talk much, do you?” yuta leaned closer, as if to disclose a major secret, and taeyong inwardly rejoiced at the sudden proximity.

“or is it just when you’re around me?”

this was a near whisper, and before he knew it taeyong was placing a shaky hand on yuta’s waist, holding him close, savouring the moment while it lasted. he gathered all of his courage and looked yuta straight in the eyes, but yuta’s gaze was fixed on his lips.

was this a dream? taeyong wouldn’t be surprised - it certainly wouldn’t be the first. still, as yuta leaned closer, taeyong let his eyes slip shut as he felt the soft pressure of yuta’s lips against his.

turns out he had some courage left, after all.

it was the bell that interrupted them, leaving the pair to cut off their short kiss and bid their goodbyes, awkward atmosphere abandoned in the break room.

•

as soon as taeyong walked into donghyuck’s tent, the younger was firing one sentence at him, and one sentence only.

“don’t bother with yuta.”

taeyong blinked in confusion. “how did you know about yuta?”

donghyuck sighed heavily, looking like he’d lost his will to live.

“i think you forget i’m a fortune-teller, it’s my job to know about your life, creepy as that is. now, yuta. fuckboy at his finest, let me tell you. i don’t even know this guy and i can tell he’s gonna treat you like shit, believe me. just don’t involve yourself. like, at all.”

“...what if i already kissed him?”

donghyuck sighed again. somehow, it was heavier than last time.

“he’s got another boy toy he’s been looking at asking out. thankfully, that didn’t happen yet, or he’d have cheated on the dude with you. i’m serious, don’t laugh, this other guy he’s got - something tells me he’s foreign, chinese, maybe - yuta’s gonna cheat on him, he’s gonna try and come onto you, and if that fails he’ll go for your ten friend.”

taeyong was stunned into silence. that was a whole lot to take in. he hadn’t taken yuta for the fuckboy type, and had held a small sliver of hope that yuta was feeling as much about their kiss as he was.

there goes that.

•

“ten, babe, i’ve been thinking-“

“taeyong, can you maybe not call me babe? like, ever again?”

taeyong rolled his eyes at ten’s smug expression. “shh. i was thinking-“

“you? thinking? scary...”

“oh, for fuck’s sake, i wanna go further with this whole dance thing.”

ten cocked his head to one side, considering taeyong’s words carefully. “as in? you don’t wanna stay here?”

taeyong huffed. “you think teaching was my main goal? i want us to be known for this, ten, you know i do.”

ten nodded thoughtfully. “i know you do. could you find, i don’t know, a local studio to work for? build from there?”

“there is no ‘you’ in this, we’re a team, are we not?” taeyong grinned shyly as ten nodded in agreement.

“yes, sorry, we could do that, though, couldn’t we?”

ten nodded again, prompting taeyong to carry on. “of course. we can start looking for vacancies tonight, you can come over tomorrow so we can search together. i’ve got you, ten, we can do this.”

•

“did you hear?”

taeyong, in fact, did not hear. he was always last to get the gossip, always a week behind the system when it came to who was fucking who. it’s no wonder he didn’t know about yuta dating sicheng, really.

“yuta, that kid that kissed you the other week. everyone knows about that, by the way. anyway, you know that chinese assistant that’s helping in your dance classes? yuta was dating him?”

taeyong looked jaehyun dead in the eye, trying his best to come across disinterested.

“yes, jaehyun, i knew all this.”

“well, yuta went and tried his hand at flirting with ten yesterday.”

oh. that explained why ten had seemed off that evening - and why yuta was sporting an impressive purple bruise under his eye, despite trying his best to hide it.

at that point, who should walk in, but...

“yuta?”

his face lit up as he spotted taeyong, and he wished jaehyun hadn’t acknowledged him.

“yongie! haven’t seen you around in a while.”

despite himself, taeyong blushed. he couldn’t let yuta know he was flustered, not when he was such a dick-

“unless you want a matching bruise on the other cheek, i suggest you shut it, nakamoto.”

that hadn’t been intended to sound so mean, but looking back, taeyong regretted nothing, not with the way yuta stiffened, face expressionless as he shrugged.

“at least i know where we stand. though, if you change your mind...”

taeyong shook his head, glaring at yuta’s retreating form in disgust.

how had he ever liked this guy?

•

“ooh, lemme guess, you figured out how much of a dickbag yuta is?”

having given up on visiting the fair, taeyong had invited donghyuck to his house, and as soon as he was in the door he was talking.

“yup. my friend jaehyun was telling me about how yuta tried it with ten-“

“ten punched him, right? called it.”

“yes, ten punched him, he’s got a pretty impressive bruise, honestly. but yeah, just as jae’s saying this guess who comes in, all “hey, haven’t seen you in a while-“

“and you told him you’d punch him?”

“actually, i threatened to give him a matching bruise on the other cheek, but essentially i did tell him i’d punch him.”

donghyuck cheered, high-fiving taeyong for his actions.

“he never once mentioned sicheng, so how much he actually cares about his own boyfriend is worrying to think about. to think i liked him. awful of me, i know.”

donghyuck paused taeyong’s gleeful rambling, face serious as he touched a gentle hand to the elder’s shoulder.

“there’s something else worrying you should know about, yong-hyung. well, i’m not sure if you’d see it as worrying, but... every time i look into your future, i’m right there with you.”

•

taeyong’s eyes skimmed idly across the article on his phone, passing the time he had at home, free of marking and teacher duties.

‘millennials are ruining the CD industry: fact or fiction? we ask experts’

“oh, come on, it’s way easier to have digital tracks, CDs are awkward by comparison. this millennial slander...”

his thoughts were cut off by his phone vibrating in his hand, signalling a phone call. he swiped to answer it, raising his phone to his ear with a soft “hello, lee taeyong speaking?”

he listened to the other end, eyes widening as the conversation went on. after a while of explanation and periods of silence, taeyong grabbed for a pen and paper, scribbling down a phone number, along with a date and time. under this, he wrote two simple words: ‘new job!!’

“thank you so much, we’ll start as soon as we can.”

with that, he hung up, and immediately called ten.

“ten, baby, we got the job!”

“we fucking didn’t, hyung, that’s amazing! when do we quit the school then? when do we start? what are the hours? how do we-“

taeyong grinned fondly at ten’s rambling. “babe, calm it for a second. we have the positions at the studio nearby, and we’re starting at the beginning of next month. we can hand in our two weeks’ notice whenever, but if we want to avoid time off - i know you hate having nothing to do - i’d say we wait a week or so.”

he could almost feel ten’s elated expression through the phone, and suddenly taeyong wished he could have done this in person. however, this would do.

“and the hours?”

“same as now, but later into the evening. that’s all i was told, they’re like school hours plus evenings. we’ll be going for an assessment next tuesday, 10am, so the managers know whether we’re just going to be helpers or if we’re good enough to run our own class. hoping we can have a class of our own, really...”

ten hummed in thought. “well, if not, we can always work up to that. i’m so proud of us, yongie! i’m so glad you suggested this.”

taeyong was ready to hang up, leave them on a high note, but-

“also, please stop calling me baby. save that for donghyuck.”

(ten didn’t need to know about the blush colouring his cheeks upon hearing that.)

•

donghyuck walked into taeyong’s apartment with a smile plastered on his face, seeing the elder making coffee and humming to himself.

“your assessment’s gonna go great today, if you’re wondering. they’ll ask if you and ten are dating. they’ll say you’ve got good chemistry, and naturally amazing dance skills. they’re gonna offer you a dance class of your own, since they needed a couple of new contemporary teachers anyway. any questions?”

taeyong blinked, shaking himself back to reality as the kettle boiled beside him. “yeah, uh, how in the fuck?”

he shifted to pour coffee for the pair of them, grabbing milk for donghyuck’s as he contemplated how disgustingly domestic all this felt.

“for the last time, yongie, i’m a fortune teller. i know these things.”

taeyong carried their mugs to the living room, kicking his feet up on the table in front of him and gesturing for donghyuck to take a seat beside him.

“thought you might like to know that my birthday’s next week, hyung. after all, you’d love to celebrate it with me, make it special for me, is that right?” donghyuck spoke far too casually, leaning into taeyong’s side and looking up into the elder’s eyes with what could only be described as affection. if taeyong didn’t know better, he’d think donghyuck was mocking him.

“...yes, let me know the date, i’ll be around for it - if you want me to be, of course.”

donghyuck smiled softly at that. “of course i would. it’s the 6th of june. i’ll come around as usual, yeah?”

taeyong fought back the blush threatening to take over his cheeks at the gentle tone of the younger’s voice.  
“i’d like that.”

and with that, he slid an arm around donghyuck’s shoulders and settled for finding something decent to watch.

•

news had spread about taeyong’s and ten’s new jobs, sparking question after question from jaehyun.

“ten-hyung, yong-hyungie, congratulations on the assessment! are you guys free to celebrate this weekend? it would be super cool to give you a proper goodbye. we’ll miss you here, y’know...”

taeyong sighed. “yeah, yeah, we’ll miss you too, we’ve still got texting. what’s this weekend, date-wise? i’m probably free.”

“the... 6th? that’s the saturday, assuming you’d want sunday to rest afterwards.”

jaehyun seemed hopeful, and ten’s enthusiastic “i’m free!” made him turn his optimistic gaze to taeyong.

“sorry, i can’t, i’ve got.. plans.”

ten cocked his head curiously towards his friend; this was the first he’d heard of any plans.

“what kinda plans, babe? what could be more important than us getting the job?”

taeyong struggled for words. how could he tell them he was celebrating hyuck’s birthday?

“i’ve got a date.” where those words came from, he wasn’t sure, but they were good enough. jaehyun raised his eyebrows, scarily in sync with ten, and they both stared interestedly.

“i’m seeing donghyuck, okay? we can party for our success some other time, the saturday’s his birthday.”

jaehyun nodded thoughtfully.

“interesting. someone’s whipped.”

taeyong scrunched up his nose as he and ten prepared to leave.

“am not!”

•

“hyuckie! happy eighteenth!” donghyuck, in truth, looked as elated as taeyong felt. he saw a gift for himself on taeyong’s coffee table, smile getting impossibly wider as he went to open it.

“this might be the cutest jumper i have ever seen, thank you so much.” donghyuck grinned cutely at taeyong, pulling on the jumper with ease. it was just slightly oversized, hanging off his frame and making him look even more adorable. the sleeves, dangling over his hands, only added to the soft image, and taeyong wanted nothing more than to protect him from the dangers of the world.

“that’s not all...” taeyong blushed, nerves taking over his body as his hands became cold and clammy, body stiffening in panic.

why was he nervous? this was only donghyuck, for fuck’s sake.

“you’re gonna ask me out.”

taeyong collapsed into relieved giggles. “trust you to ruin my moment.”

donghyuck cocked an eyebrow. “i’ve known for, like, a week already. soon as we planned for my birthday, pretty much. just wanted you to do it yourself.”

taeyong frowned in brief confusion, shaking his head quickly and focusing on donghyuck’s presence next to him.

“it’s a yes, by the way, i’ll happily be your boyfriend.”

“well, boyfriend, is it a yes to kissing me too?”

boyfriend. that would take some getting used to.

donghyuck sighed happily, leaning closer to taeyong with a blissful smile gracing his features. right here, in this moment, taeyong had never seen him look more beautiful.

“it’s always a yes when it comes to kissing you.”

(taeyong could confirm that donghyuck’s lips were just as soft as they looked, and that he could happily kiss the younger all day.)

• epilogue: 5 years later •

\- to: tennie!!!  
ten

\- to: tennie!!!  
ten!!

\- to: tennie!!!  
youngheum, babe, where u at????

\- to: tennie!!!  
fuck it, read these in ur own time

\- to: tennie!!!  
they’re letting us take over the studio! we’re gonna own it!! us!!!! owners!!!!!!! ten bby pls im so overwhelmed i cannot d e a l

\- to: tennie!!!  
this is amazing where r u i need u to freak out w me

taeyong shrugged. he’d get a reply later. he held back an excited yell, switching conversations to someone he knew would reply.

\- to: hyuckie <3  
BABY YOU WONT BELIEVE

\- to: hyuckie <3  
well, u did predict it a while ago but

\- to: hyuckie <3  
THEYRE LETTING US OWN THE STUDIO!! ME N TENNIE!!!! WERE GONNA OWN OUR OWN STUDIO WTF HYUCK THIS IS SO COOL

\- from: hyuckie <3  
well, what did i say when we first met?? you were always gonna own your own studio. plan was that you’d open it yourself but this works too!! sometimes i’m not perfect

\- to: hyuckie <3  
shut up ur perfect for me

\- from: hyuckie <3  
make me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

the grin on his face just wouldn’t shift; taeyong doubted he’d ever been happier before. he got a call from ten at that point, and rejoiced that the younger was finally replying.

“TAEYONG OH MY GOD WE’RE OWNERS-“

“RIGHT? WILD THAT THEY LET US HAVE IT BUT IM SO EXCITED TO OWN IT, YOU GET ME?”

ten took an audible breath over the phone, and taeyong steadied his own voice.

“i get you! god, this is so cool, we own the whole company, we’re finally gonna get known!”

taeyong bit his lip. “did i ever tell you one of the first things hyuck ever predicted?”

silence fell, and taeyong took that as a cue to carry on.

“he said we’d open our own dance studio, the two of us. this is pretty much the same. he said, when i told him, that this was close enough to be correct for him. can you believe he really said that all those years ago?”

“whoa... that’s five years, now? he was 17, wasn’t he, that makes him 22 now? how time flies...” ten sounded wistful, but they both knew they were living their best life in these very moments.

“speaking of, i’ve got something for him!” taeyong suddenly hung up, texting donghyuck to come over.

the younger soon arrived, and taeyong checked his pockets one last time for all he needed.

“if you’re gonna ask me to marry you-“

donghyuck spoke before taeyong could even greet him.

“i should never have dated a bloody fortune teller, you can never plan anything! anyway, let me talk. you’re amazing, hyuck, in every way. you had me enraptured the moment i laid eyes on you, and my feelings have only grown since then. you’ve had my back, warned me when things could go astray, and pushed me to achieve my dreams. it’s because of your endless support and love that i’d be the happiest man alive if.. you’d be my husband.”

donghyuck was rendered speechless for the first time since taeyong had met him. taeyong, a simple, timid 27 year old, had made the most talkative man on the planet become lost for words.

“-yes, you fucking sweetheart, i would love nothing more on this earth than to marry you.”

it was only then that taeyong saw he was choking back tears, and he stood up to throw his arms around donghyuck, letting him sob happy tears into his boyfriend’s - fiancé’s - shoulder. they pulled apart, and taeyong slid the ring onto the younger’s finger.

it was as if they were finally complete. taeyong, with a mediocre life and huge dreams, and donghyuck, with a family tradition to uphold, had come together in perhaps the strangest way possible, but they both knew they wouldn’t change a thing.

“don’t you dare mention that yuta kid at our wedding, i know you’re planning it.”

“what the fuck, hyuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> there is A LOT of reading between the lines to do here. i’ve written in snippets, so please keep in mind that lots of moments went unwritten here, and tae/hyuck did spend time getting to know each other enough to warrant romance and dating and everything else that happened.
> 
> thanks for reading! did i make it clear enough that the epilogue happened years into the future, and that taeyong wasn’t suddenly proposing when they were hardly even together? did i do a decent job on the fortune-telling front, despite doing no research at all? (top tip, do your research, kiddos. i’m actually researching for the second instalment of this series right now!) is it a good fic?? leave me a comment or two! some kudos, if you’re feeling nice! i always appreciate it!


End file.
